


An Evening at Blight Manor

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous smut [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: < Based on those designs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First work - Freeform, I don't know what else to put here, Luz has a dick, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, characters are aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wow, Amity. You bruise like a peach.” Amity's friend-with-benefits pulled back from sucking and biting at her neck and looked up at her mischievously. Amity had been straddling her at the edge of her own bed.Amity rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Luz. Now I'm gonna have to wear a turtleneck in 70 degree weather.”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Anonymous smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	An Evening at Blight Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction. Sorry if it sounds wonky. I've read many fics for this fandom and got inspired.

“Wow, Amity. You bruise like a peach.” Amity's friend-with-benefits pulled back from sucking and biting at her neck and looked up at her mischievously. Amity had been straddling her at the edge of her own bed.

Amity rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Luz. Now I'm gonna have to wear a turtleneck in 70 degree weather.”

“I'm telling you, that's not hot at all.”

“Me being rude to you or the temperature?”

“The temperature. Keep doing that other thing, please.”

“Get back to work, asshole.”

“You got it, boss.”

Luz went back to leaving hickeys on Amity while the other girl sighed at how Luz groped her body. She loved the way Luz reached under her shirt to feel at her bare skin.

“Nobody's gonna be home for a while,” Amity whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. “My parents are out of town, and Edric and Emira are- AH!”

She was cut off by Luz picking her up and turning around, then tossing her down onto the bed. Then, Luz got onto the bed on top of her, pinning both of Amity's hands above her head with one of her own. “Then we can go all night if we want.”

Amity couldn't help but blush like a tomato. She always enjoyed the way Luz was so much stronger than her. She could see that the other girl had a hungry look in her eyes.

“Yeah, we can,” Amity finally responded, regaining her cool, collected composure. She felt a shiver down her spine when Luz reached up her shirt again, feeling her boobs through her bra. She couldn't stop the whine she let out at the way the sensitive area was teased at.

“It's so cute when you make noises like that,” Luz said in a low voice as she reached back to undo Amity's bra.

“Shut up,” Amity grumbled in response. When Luz unclipped her bra, Amity finally pulled her shirt off, the bra going with it. She smirked at the way Luz hovered over her and stared for a moment.

“Your tits are so small and perky. It's adorable,” Luz finally said, making Amity blush again.

“Just keep going, nitwit.” Amity looked off the the side to seem like she didn't care.

“Uh-huh. So impatient, Blight.”

Luz's hands slowly ghosted over the length of Amity's body, getting out another whine from the other girl. She stopped at the hem of Amity's skirt, then reached her fingers under it and pulled it down off of her.

“Even your underwear is cute,” Luz chuckled, earning a growl from Amity.

“If you say anything else dumb I'm sending you home.”

“No you won't.”

“Ugh. No, I won't.”

Luz grinned, then pulled Amity's panties down to her mid thighs. “I have no clue how you shave this thing. It looks dangerous.”

“It just takes precision,” Amity responded, gasping afterwards when Luz trailed her middle finger up through her slit. She gripped at the sheets and suddenly didn't care about how strongly she reacted.

Luz picked the juices off of her finger all while making direct eye contact with Amity. “You're really wet. Someone should do something about that.”

Amity could only whine in response. Luz pulled her panties down all the way off and Amity spread her legs with desperation. “Please,” she whimpered. Luz grinned with amusement.

“‘Please’ what?”

“Eat me out,” Amity hissed through her teeth.

Luz chuckled, and Amity felt butterflies in her stomach at how downright hot it sounded. “Alright, but only because you asked nicely.”

What followed was Luz leaning down and stretching her arms out to grab onto Amity's sides, already getting a moan out of the other girl. Luz wasted no time getting to work, alternating through lapping at Amity's pussy and focusing on her clit.

Amity whined and moaned with no control, her breathing getting heavy and her voice getting louder and louder.

“Luz, oh my God,” she moaned out at one point, and felt immediate frustration when Luz pulled away and looked up at her with a cocky grin.

“Yeah, Amity?”

“ _Don't stop_ ,” she growled, unable to keep her hips from bucking upwards.

“Wow, princess, no need to get so aggressive,” Luz laughed and dove back in, continuing to eat Amity out like her life depended on it.

Amity could feel the pressure building up more and more. Her moaning got more and more out of control, and she was extremely thankful that nobody but Luz could hear her. Eventually, she was finally sent over the edge, bucking up into Luz's face and feeling her legs turn to jelly. She cried out in pleasure a last time before collapsing and panting, her face entirely red.

“You're so cute when you cum,” Luz teased, which got an exhausted, “Shut up,” out of Amity. Luz moved to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off. “Come on. My turn now.”

Amity finally sat up, coming back to her senses after a minute or so. “Fine. But you have to get naked too. It's not fair that you're wearing clothes and I'm not.”

Luz rolled her eyes and began to strip, first taking off her jacket and tossing it on the pristinely cleaned floor. She then pulled her shirt off (she was completely flat chested and never needed a bra), then finally pulled her pants down and off.

Amity got off the bed and onto her knees in front of Luz, who still sat with her legs hanging off the bed. She noticed the large bulge in Luz's boxers. “Happy to see me, aren't you?” she teased, earning a grunt from the other girl.

Amity reached over and pulled down Luz's underwear, greeted by a full erect, very thick 8 ½-inch dick springing out in front of her.

“I always forget how big it is…” she quietly said, mostly to herself, as she reached out to hold its shaft with one hand.

“Am I bigger than Boscha?”

“Definitely.”

“Bigger than Willow?”

“Hm, debatable.”

“What about-”

“You're pushing it,” Amity cut in, glaring up at Luz with annoyance.

Luz gave a shit-eating grin, chuckling a bit. “Come on, Mittens. Everyone knows you're a slut- aaaaAAAH! OkayI'mshuttingupnow.” She hissed the last part of her sentence, moving to rest her hands on the back of Amity's head. Amity had swirled her tongue around the tip of her cock, then took it into her mouth and started sucking ever-so-lightly.

Luz groaned, her body relaxing with pleasure. “C'mon, Blight, you're teasing me here…” she whined, then tightening her grip on Amity's hair when the other girl suddenly leaned forward and took half her length in her mouth, now slowly bobbing back and forth and using her tongue to brush the bottom of it.

“Amity…” Luz moaned out in a breathy voice, her eyes closed and her head tilting back. Amity smiled in satisfaction at how the other girl reacted, and decided it was time to have some fun. She leaned her head forward and took Luz's entire dick in her mouth until her nose brushed up against her friend's pubic hair, then started sucking much harder than before.

Luz cried out in pleasure, holding tightly onto Amity's hair and thrusting forward with hardly any control. “Fuck, Amity, I'm gonna cum if you keep- huh?” Suddenly the feeling around Luz's cock was gone, and she looked down to see that Amity was staring back up at her with a hungry look in her eyes. A trail of saliva connected Luz's tip with Amity's mouth.

“I want you to cum inside of me,” Amity said, not a hint of shame in her voice.

“That's too risky.” Luz knew in her heart she couldn't give a shit about the risk of it.

“I'm on the pill.”

“That's not a great fail-safe.”

“I know you don't care.”

After a second of staring at each other, Luz gave in and crossed her arms. “Just get on the bed, slut.”

Amity grinned, immediately climbing on the bed and laying down on her side with her legs apart. “Ready whenever you are.”

Luz turned and half-crawled her way over to her, then hooked Amity's leg that faced the ceiling over her shoulder, deciding she might as well fuck the other girl sideways if they were gonna do this.

The two of them were both silent in anticipation while Luz lined herself up. Amity was still extremely wet and Luz's dick had just been in her mouth, so needless to say they didn't require any lube.

Finally, Luz slowly pushed herself inside, sighing in pleasure as she did so. She heard Amity give a pleased whine when Luz had pushed herself all the way in. Their hips now pressed up against each other.

“God, Amity, you're so damn tight,” Luz groaned out, looking down at her friend.

“No, you're the size of a giant,” Amity rebutted, still trying to catch her breath.

Once Luz finally felt like she could move, she wrapped one arm around the leg over her shoulder and used the other to hold herself up as she leaned forward. She then slowly and rhythmically began pushing herself in and out of Amity, revelling in the way the other girl moaned out in pleasure.

Luz couldn't hold herself in either, though. They both moaned in sync with every thrust, Amity's back arching as she gripped the sheets and Luz getting rougher over time.

“Luz, fuck, you're so good,” Amity whined in a husky voice. “I'm gonna cum!”

“Me too!” With that, Luz pushed herself all the way inside again, grinding up against Amity as she came inside of her. She didn't have to ask to tell that Amity came, too; her legs were trembling and she was whining and whimpering completely out of control. Luz moaned through the whole thing as well, feeling rope after rope shoot out of her until her orgasm finally came down.

The two sat there for a second, panting and coming down from their high, until Luz finally pulled out and earned an adorable final whimper from Amity. She then moved to collapse next to her friend and pulled her close so they could cuddle, with Luz spooning Amity.

“Was all that slut talk earlier too much?” Luz quietly asked. She was surprised to hear Amity giggle.

“No, it was hot. You should do that more.”

Luz felt her face warm up. “We really should stop doing this. It's not healthy for a normal friendship.”

“Well, this isn't a normal friendship, is it?”

“But-”

“I can feel you getting hard again already, Noceda.”

“... Round two?”

“Round two.”


End file.
